


His name was ...?

by crowleyhasfeels



Series: Ten Times I Fucked an Angel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Dean, M/M, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 03:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11842806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleyhasfeels/pseuds/crowleyhasfeels
Summary: Dean just needs to let off some steam. With the way his life is going, if he doesn't get it out, he is going to lose his mind. Somehow, he winds up in a gay bar, in a bathroom, with a crazy blue-eyed angel.





	His name was ...?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NavajoLovesDestiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/gifts).



> Thank you, Shawn for this lovely story idea. I hope I did it justice.

              Dean needed to blow off some steam. He had worked more overtime than he had before this week and life at home was not going so great. How could life be good? His girlfriend of the past three years decided she liked bikers, not mechanics who were secretly in love with their cars. Dean did not feel he was in love with his car, he just really, really … really liked her. It was very platonic. You couldn’t even have a relationship with car. Lisa was stupid. His week was stupid. His entire life was currently stupid.

              How do you fix a stupid week? You go to the gay bar on the other side of town, the one you had frequented when you were younger and curious about your sexuality. You let a bunch of men buy you drinks, grind up against you on the dance floor and maybe, just maybe, you let one of them take you home and fuck your brains out. Yeah, that is how you fixed a stupid week.

              But here he was, sitting alone at the bar, bodies moving all around him but none of them paying him any attention. Why? He was an attractive man. He worked out and dressed decently well, in a very, I am going hunting this weekend kind of way. He was only in his early thirties and didn’t feel like he looked too old for most of the people here. Maybe it was his attitude. He was working on it. A couple more beers and his tense shoulders would relax and he would seem more open … move available maybe?

              Fuck. He was horrible at this. He hadn’t dated in three years. Dated was a big word. He did not come here looking to date anyone. He had no intentions of ever dating again actually. Fuck people who got in and won your heart over, only to rip them from your chest and stomp all over them in their knock off shoes. Yeah, they were fucking knock offs, even though she tried to tell him constantly that they were the real deal. Sure, he was just a mechanic but he knew the difference between Jimmy Choo and Jimmy Whos? Fuck Lisa.

              “Is this seat taken?” A deep gravel like voice that can only be described as pouring whiskey over rocks, appeared beside Dean, almost startling him out of his seat.

              “Nope,” Dean almost couldn’t bring himself to look over at the man, his cock already arosed by the voice that was attached to him. “Have at it.”

              “Thank you,” the man took a seat and Dean was finally able to turn himself enough to get a glance at the … man? Angel? God? Holy fuck. What just sat down next to him?

              The man was stunning really. Dean never really looked at another man and thought beautiful. Normally it was sexy or handsome or gorgeous, but this man was beautiful. He had a tanned complexion, at least, it looked that way under the lights; dark hair that was a mess on top of his head, screaming that he had just been fucked. Damn, what Dean would not give to fuck this man or better yet, be fucked by him, his angelic like hands holding onto his hips while he thrust mercilessly into him. And fuck, Dean was so hard he could barely stand being in his pants.

              “I haven’t seen you in here before,” the man worked to make small talk with Dean. Normally, Dean would have been happy with this but he could not find his voice for the life of him. He tried, over and over again, he tried to say something but nothing escaped his lips, except his tongue to lick over them because, fuck. “Sorry.”

              “What?” Dean shook his head, trying to compose himself.

              “I didn’t mean to bother you,” the man was apologizing. Why would he be apologizing?

              “You didn’t,” Dean shook his head, trying to salvage the moment. “I was just … I … fuck.”

              “A little crowded for that,” the man laughed, leaning over and nudging Dean with his arm.

              “We could go back to your place,” Dean suggested, feeling rather bold but also scared at the same moment. He could be joking, playing along with Dean to try and make him feel better. But why would he do that? This man did not know him for anything.

              “Roommate,” the man shot him down in the best way that he could, but quickly changed tune. “What about your place?”

              “Brother,” Dean hung his head low. Sam had decided to come stay with him for a while since Lisa left him. Sam knew that Dean had a habit of being self-destructive and he wanted to make sure that his brother at least attempted to keep himself in one piece.

              “Bathroom,” Dean almost spit out the beer he had just pulled into his mouth but willed himself to swallow it.

              “Excuse me?” Dean set his bottle down and looked the man over. Was he serious?

              “I said,” the man smiled at Dean before raising from his seat and giving Dean a wink. A wink? Did he really just wink at him. “I am going to go to the bathroom.”

              “Oh,” Dean nodded and the man walked away.

              It only took a minute for it to click in Dean’s head. The man was going to the bathroom. They had made slight talk of taking each other home. He had winked at him. He wanted Dean to follow him into the bathroom. Shit. Dean downed the rest of his beer, set some money onto the counter and took off, discretely, toward the bathroom.

              Dean took a few deep breathes before stepping into the bathroom. There were a few guys standing at the urinal, none of them matching the man who he was supposed to meet in there. Had he read the situation wrong. But still, he waited. He did not want to just walk into the bathroom and then walk out. People were in here.

              Dean waited for the two men to finish up, wash up and then leave the bathroom. He waited a moment more before turning to leave but he didn’t get the chance. He was being pulled over toward the sink. Dean looked up in the mirror and smiled when he saw the dark-haired man pressing up behind him.

              “You gonna fuck me now?” Dean asked, smiling at the man in the mirror. He pushed his ass back against the blue-eyed angel and licked at his lips.

              “Is that what you want?” The man growled in his ear and Dean’s knees almost buckled from under him.

              “Please,” Dean put on his best begging voice.

              The man reached around Dean, rubbing against his cock through his jeans. Dean thrust against him but the man pulled him back. He then moved his hand up and worked at Dean’s pants, getting them undone and then with that same single hand, he pulled Dean’s pants and boxers down around his ankles, his other hand still holding Dean tightly to him.

              “Fuck” Dean cried out when the air of the bathroom hit his skin and his cock was finally set free. It had been aching terribly in his pants and he was just happy to have it free to the world.

              “We will get there,” the man laughed in his ear, and oh god, his laugh was even better than his voice; how could that be?

              Dean shut up, meeting the eyes of the man holding him from behind but soon their eyes disconnected. The man pushed Dean down until his upper half was lying against the counter, his ass pushed up and completely vulnerable to the man. Then he heard it, the pop and Dean knew that the man was prepared for this. He had come here tonight looking for the same thing Dean was looking for. He wanted to let go with someone else.

              A cold finger pushed against Dean’s ass and he hissed against the counter. The man rubbed along his entrance before slowly slipping his finger into Dean. Slowly, he worked his finger in until it was all the way in and then pulled it out, quickly pushing the finger all the way back in. He did this numerous times before he felt it was time to add another and then another, until he man was working four finger in and out of Dean’s deliciously stretching ass.

              “Please,” Dean begged, almost sobbing against the counter. He needed the man inside of him.

              The man removed his fingers from Dean’s ass and he whined at the loss of fullness. But the man did not leave him hanging. When he had placed on the condom, Dean was not sure. But, it was only moments after the man had removed his fingers, he had his cock pressed up against Dean’s ass, ready to push in and take all of him.

              And he did. Slowly, the man behind Dean pushed himself into Dean, allowing Dean to have all of him until he could feel the man’s hips touching his ass. Dean pushed back against him, letting him know that Dean was doing okay and that he could continue. He quickly got the message, pulling his cock almost all the way out of Dean before thrusting back in.

              It started off slow, working Dean open to fit perfectly with his cock. But soon, the man was pounding into Dean, crying out obscenities and calling Dean every dirty name in the book and fuck … Dean was coming. He had never come without his cock being played with but he was coming so hard he was seeing stars and screaming … was that him screaming.

              The man behind him became erratic in his thrusts and soon he stilled. Dean could feel his cock pulsing in his ass and if he had it in him, he would have come all over again.

              “Thank you,” the man leaned down and placed a kiss on the back of Dean’s head before pulling out his cock.

              Dean just lay against the counter, completely spent, watching the man clean his cock in the sink. Dean wanted to reach out and touch it but he could barely get himself to move. And then, the man was gone, walking out through the door.

              _Stop him._ Dean’s brain screamed this repeatedly in his head. He could not let this angel get away. He knew this was just supposed to be a one-night thing. This was just two men fucking each other in a bathroom. There were no names. There were no phone numbers exchanged. They were just there to get each other off so they could try and get back to their lives, just a little more relaxed than before.

              Dean finally regained control of himself and quickly pulled on his pants. He took off for the bar, hoping the man had not left. But just as he reached the crowd of bodied, he could see the man walking out the front door.

              “Castiel,” a man from behind the bar ran toward the door but stopped when it shut in his face. “I will put it on your tab then.”

              “Castiel,” Dean whispered to himself. _The Angel’s name is Castiel._


End file.
